pair of kings mini series
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: a girl is washed up on the shores of kinkow. she's from engalnd,but lives in chicago with her spanish mother and is boomer and brady's old best friend from school.and she seems...not normal.what is up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except Ali and her family. Please read, and review! Good and bad welcome... preferably good...**

**Mikayla's pov**

I was _supposed _to be occupying king Brady whilst he was at the beach. But he seemed to think that meant that i cared about him. I was just making sure he didn't get himself killed. "Can we _please _go back to the castle now King Brady?" I asked, bored with watching him falling over in the sand as he tried to impress me. He wandered off, and i rolled my eyes. "Mikayla, you gotta see this!" he said, completely ignoring my question. I walked over to try and see what it was, and my eyes widened as i saw what lay in the sea before me...

**Brady's POV**

I finally did something that got mikayla to admit she was interested. I was waving this really cool stick around, when i...kind of hit this girl in the head with it. She squealed and fell down in the waves. I went over to her. She looked about 16 and was wearing a ripped up prom dress. (o.k, so she was already hurt. I could cover for this. She looked kind of like me. Dark hair, tanned skin. The only difference was that she had green eyes. She was beautiful, but she was unconscious. I immediately yelled for mikayla. Then i thought, If mikayla knew how i felt about the girl, it would crush her. I had to keep it in. "oh my god!" yelled mikayla, as she saw the unconscious teen lying on the sand in front of me. "I told you not to wave that log around. What did you do to this poor girl?" she said, lifting the girl out of the sand and checking her pulse. "i didn't do this. She was like that when i got here!" i protested. Mikayla sniffed. "Yeah, that's what they all say. We'd better get her back to the castle. C'mon, help me carry her." She said, lifting the girl onto her shoulders. Then she walked off, and i followed her.

**Mason's POV**

I'll admit, i was kind of worried, when i saw my daughter approaching the castle with a body around her shoulders and no sign of King Brady. After further observation, i realised that he was following close behind and looking lost.

She entered the castle and put the person that she was carrying on the floor. I realised it was a teenage girl. I raised an eyebrow and whispered in Mikayla's ear "what did he do?" i asked. So she told me the whole story. I was about to say something to Brady, when the girl started to stir. Her eyelids fluttered and she woke up...


	2. Chapter 2

**o.k, so i didn't want to give away anything, so i didn't even tell you the new girl's name. She will be known as? until she tells us her name.**

**?'s POV**

o.k, so last thing i remembered was going to the pier with my prom date. Then a storm started up, and i thought we should go. But he wanted to stay for longer. Then, we stayed on for a few minutes then the end of the pier snapped off, and rendered me helpless and being swept away as he called out my name...then a freak wave crashed over me after a few hours on that thing and knocked me overboard. I must have passed out because i awoke on this beach with some idiot swinging a log around. He didn't look where he was swinging it, and he smacked me in the face with it and knocked me out cold.

Then my vision came back when i was in a bright room with lots of people standing over me and staring at me. One was a tall guy with dark hair and tanned skin like me; another was a fairly tall girl of about my age who looked just like him with brown hair. Then there was the biggest shock. Standing next to the pretty girl with brown hair was one of my old best friends, brady. He left about two year ago when he was 16 to go run this island or something. I didn't believe him at first, but it turns out he was telling the truth. But he didn't seem to recognize me. "brady?" i said as i sat up. "brady the baby from school?" everyone looked at him. He put his hands up and shook his head "i don't know her. If i did, trust me i would definatly have remembered. I must have hit her harder than i thought." he said rudely.

"don't you recognize me?" i asked. And yes he did hit me hard and it hurt. I rubbed my head as i remembered. He shook his head. "should i?"he asked, looking confused. "it's me," i said. "Ali may. Your old best friend from London. We were friends because we were different. I'm half English and half Spanish and you and boomer just didn't fit in. Ring any bells?" I said. He looked at the ceiling, trying to remember. Then his eyes widened. "no way, you can't be her. She was ugly, you're hot." He said. "ow, that hurt! And thanks... i think. I changed my look after you left to try and make some new friends. But I'm still me, look!"i tied my hair into pig tails and put some glasses i had in my pocket on. His eyes widened even more. "oh wow. It really is you." He said. "now i feel kind of bad about that comment. But how'd you end up here ali?" he said. So i told him the story. "that sounds horrible. How convenient that you ended up here of all places." I nodded. Then the pretty girl piped up. "umm, should i take her to the island infirmary to get that cut checked out daddy?" she said to the tall guy. I looked at brady and mouthed 'daddy?' to which he said 'i know.' "yes mikayla. Go now." Said the tall guy.

SEVERAL MINUETS LATER.

"OW!" i squealed, as mikayla cleaned the cut. "you're as bad as brady! I need to do this whilst we wait." She said as she continued to clean it. This time i winced, but made no sound. "better." She said. "sorry about brady hitting you over the head with that log. I told him to put it down before he hurt someone, but NO he had to keep on playing with the sharp stick." Said mikayla, finishing off the cut. "same old brady." I said. "he is the only person ever to almost kill himself with safety scissors. We were in the nurse's office for hours, just trying to stop the bleeding." I laughed. Mikayla looked as if she was trying not to laugh. "it's o.k." i said. "you can laugh. Me and boomer were both laughing our heads off." I said. "when was this? When you were like five?" she asked. "nope." I said. "he was 15 and i was 14."

"So, how do i get back to Chicago then?" i asked as someone wrapped a bandage around my head. "Umm, well the boys... i mean kings broke the only way off of this island, so it looks as if you're stuck here until we can build another boat." Said mikayla. "And how long will that take?" i asked. She paused for a while, as if thinking about something. "A year at least. Maybe two." She said. My mouth dropped open. "So, i can't see my friends or family for at least a year?" i asked. She looked guilty. "Yes." She said. I smiled. "good, all my friends are airheads who only like me because I'm pretty, and I'm so tired of all of the boys only liking me for my looks. I think i'll like it here." I said, now able to relax.


End file.
